Melt My Heart To Stone
by princessofcasterlyrock
Summary: A prequel story, following Cersei Lannister from her marriage to Robert Baratheon and onward as she struggles adjusting to life as a queen and suppressing her feelings for her twin brother. Cersei/Robert, Cersei/Jaime. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It already seemed like an eternity had passed since Cersei Lannister said goodbye to Casterly Rock for the first time in her life and what could very well be the last time. She now sat in her very own room in the Red Keep overlooking the Kingdom that her future Lord Husband had complete and total rule over. Soon she would be Queen. It felt like a dream, it had to be a dream. She lived in a lavish suite - three times as large as her room at Casterly Rock – she had more handmaidens and ladies in waiting than she realized would be necessary, and when the sun rose tomorrow she would be readying for her wedding to the leader of the Seven Kingdoms.

"M'lady," one of her young and mousey handmaidens appeared suddenly in her doorway. Cersei took her time to turn her attention away from the view out her window to acknowledge the girl who called on her. She couldn't have been much younger than Cersei, who was only nineteen herself, but in appearance and demeanor she seemed years younger.

"Yes?" Cersei didn't mean to sound so annoyed by the girl. The girl recoiled as if she was frightened when Cersei's green eyes pierced hers.

"His Lordship requests your attendance."

Cersei's heart jumped in her chest. She hadn't expected to meet with King Robert again until their wedding the next day. Her nerves began to swell as she grew curious and anxious.

"Did the King give reason?"

"No, m'Lady," the girl bowed her head as she spoke to Cersei, as she had no doubt been instructed to do.

"Very well, will you help me into a new dress?"

"It sounded urgent, what you're wearing I'm sure will suffice."

"It can't have been that urgent or he would've sent someone a tad more important than you," Cersei felt an instant pang of guilt as the girl's head bowed low at the insult. "Please, do as I say and help me into one of my new dresses."

The girl followed orders and went with Cersei to her wardrobe where a slew of brand new gowns hung. They both knew well that they were not to be worn until after the wedding and coronation; they were dresses meant for a Queen. But Cersei didn't want to disappoint his Lordship; they'd only met but twice before. Why leave him with a less than satisfying vision to dream of the night before his wedding? The young handmaiden helped her into a green silk dress with gold trim and velvet panels. It was lavish and heavy and too hot for the summer heat, but she looked like a Queen in it and after catching a glimpse of herself in her looking glass she decided she never wanted to look any less than a Queen again.

"His Lordship requested my presence?" Cersei said from the doorway of her betrothed's bed chamber after an introduction from one of his guards.

"Um yes… Cersei," Urgency did need seem apparent in his tone, and Cersei cursed her handmaiden for making her hurry when she no doubt had plenty of time to restyle her hair.

"I hope there's not a problem, my Lord," she said, batting her eyelashes as coyly as she could muster. She wanted to appear the youthful and innocent girl that Robert thought she was; the youthful and innocent girl her father had sold her as. Her youth and innocence were what held her family that much closer to the throne. Not her brother's strength and nobility, but her own.

"No, I simply thought I could break tradition for a chance to speak with you for a few moments before we are to be-"

"Husband and wife."

"King and Queen. It is no secret to me that this marriage is... well… not what either of us would have picked for ourselves."

Cersei's nostrils flared as she struggled to not speak her mind. Had she any man in the land Robert may not have been at the top of her list; but the King, the King had always been at the top of her list.

"Please have a seat, I do not wish to frighten you."

Cersei followed his instruction and took a chair across from his own. Her heavy silken dress spread canopied out around her as she sat. She felt regal already, as if this small armchair in the King's chamber were her royal throne. All that was missing was her crown.

"My lord, you do anything but frighten me. I simply don't know what you mean. I have long admired you, for your strength and diplomacy and…" she dare not say power. "Handsomeness."

She was not lying. King Robert was a handsome man. Large and imposing, kingly by all standards. His hair long and dark and his beard thick, he certainly looked the part.

"Our marriage is already bound, sweet Cersei, no need to flatter me now."

Cersei nodded. He was not agreeable, that she was soon learning. Though of course, neither was she.

"All I called you here to say was, I do not pretend that any of this feels natural or normal to me. It doesn't. I barely know you and I do not yet find myself loving you but…"

"Marriage is rarely formed out of love, my King. Especially between people of our standing in the world." Her father had spoken near those exact words to her when he'd delivered news of the arrangement he'd made.

"This is true, and I don't pretend not to understand that either."

Cersei nodded and found herself suddenly dreading her wedding. If this is what the marriage was to be like, Robert talking on and on about being in love or not being in love. She was already bored of it. It was no secret to her nor anyone else in the Seven Kingdoms that he still loved that dead Stark girl. He started a war for her, he overthrew the Targaryen king for her. Cersei was not his choice wife, this was no secret either. But she was still to be his Queen, the details surrounding it simply didn't interest her.

"M-maybe this is a conversation better had after we're wed," Robert retreated and Cersei had half a mind to question why he'd wasted her time with his blabbering on.

"Perhaps it is my Lord, I'm still uncertain what it is you're trying to say."

"I just I hope that, even though our marriage is political… I hope one day we can find it in ourselves to have love for one another."

"I hope the same, my Lord. I do not anticipate this being a challenge."

Cersei knew not what it was like to love in this way. She'd loved friends growing up, she'd loved her family – or she'd loved father and Jaime at least, but never a man in the way she was expected to love Robert.

"I'll bid you goodnight then," Robert rose from his chair and bowed his head to his future Queen. "A kiss, perhaps?"

He was bold to ask it, and Cersei suddenly found herself forgiving his useless conversation with her. She took his hand, rising from her seat with assistance and left a delicate peck on his lips. He tasted of musty wine and smelled strongly, not in the most pleasant of ways. She saw a glimpse into her future, the man was already oafish though now young and handsome. He would never change into the proper nobleman she'd always dreamed her Lord Husband would be.

"Goodnight, my lord. Tomorrow we shall be King and Queen."

"Husband and wife, if you will," he left a lingering kiss on her lips that she tried her hardest not to push away from. She smiled only a half false smile as she left his room and took the journey down the hall back into her own.

"Cersei!"

 _What now?_ She had nearly made it all the way back to her chamber to rid herself of her dress, which was growing heavier with each step, when another voice called out her name for attention.

"Brother?" She turned towards the adjacent hall to see Jaime standing in his armor, white cape billowing behind him.

"And what are you doing sneaking around the palace at night?"

"I'm not sneaking," she said, walking down the hall Jaime had come from to meet him. "If you must know, his Lordship King Robert called upon me and my idiot maid left me to make the walk back by myself."

"That dress is…" Jaime trailed off as he took in the sight of his twin sister. Never listening, Jaime, always onto the next thought in his head to blurt aloud. "You're trying to get the King to fuck you before you get the crown put on your head?"

"Jaime, please, hold your tongue. I simply wanted to appear regal for his Lordship," she looked down at the dress. Though she hadn't admitted it before, she would now, the dress was revealing. It hugged her curves perfectly and the low collar left little to the imagination. "And perhaps give him something to look forward to tomorrow night," she said, a smirk spreading across her face.

"I don't know that I've ever seen you blush before, sister," he said, taking her waist in his hands and twirling her once around the hall.

"Jaime, stop! You know that's nonsense," she giggled, reaching out her arms to grab onto her brother's armored shoulders.

"You know, I never properly congratulated you," Jaime's voice dropped low as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. His lips lingered there, both waiting to see if their lips would meet for a quick and forbidden kiss.

"Thank you, brother," Cersei backed away before either could make up their mind. She looked to the ground, not making eye contact with him for several moments.

"Did I offend you?" Jaime reached for her waistline again, hoping to get a tighter grip on her thin frame. Cersei continued to back away.

"No, but I think I should be getting some rest. I have an eventful day tomorrow."

"Can I walk you back to your chamber?"

"I don't think that will be necessary, thank you Ser," she bowed her head to her brother as she began to part ways with him, when suddenly he grabbed her by the wrist.

"I don't understand," he said in a loud whisper. "What have I done to you?"

"Nothing, Jaime, please. This isn't about you, none of this is about you. But I can't entertain your little fantasies when I'm to be married to the bloody King tomorrow!"

"My little fantasies? So they've nothing to do with you now?" he replied bitterly, releasing her wrist yet she stayed put.

"I'm to be the Queen, Jaime - the Queen! And the Queen lies with the King, not her brother," Cersei spat and before waiting for a reply, spun around and headed for her chamber. This time Jaime didn't try to stop her, there was no use. Cersei did this often enough for him to pay little mind to it, but this time he feared it may have been different. It wouldn't last for long, he assured himself as he continued his patrol through the palace

Cersei had a harder time sleeping that night than anticipated. Nerves coursed through her body, though she wouldn't let them show to anyone. Not her handmaidens who helped her bathe and dress for the night. They giggled in anticipation for her, asking her if she was nervous to bed his Lord Majesty.

"Don't ever speak of such things to me again," she said. She didn't like the giggling bunch of naïve children who waited on her talking and thinking about those sorts of things. She didn't like to think that after tomorrow night they'd want details on her night with the King. She didn't even want to think about what sort of details she might have to share with them. And it wasn't that she didn't want to bed the King, she had no issue with that. Robert was handsome enough, surely, and he had quite a reputation throughout the Kingdom already which she didn't dare to think about to in-depth. She couldn't complain her husband had had other lovers, for she herself had had her own secret lover. Though it was only Jaime, the foolish and brash Knight whom she called brother, the secret was one she was prepared to take to her grave. Robert could not know that she was not a virgin and the thought of playing that part convincingly made her more nervous than the actual act itself.

Cersei barely slept and she was lonely already, knowing not even the wedding would make her feel any less alone. She wanted Jaime beside her, comforting her and telling her it would all be alright. And although she had to turn him away, she wished she hadn't. When finally the prospect of falling asleep became entirely futile, she rose from her bed and went to her window. The city was still alive, even in the middle of the night. Lights were on throughout the streets below and from her perch in the Red Keep she felt larger than life. She was above reproach there, she was invincible. While she knew this wasn't entirely true, she still felt it and stared down below pretending it was.

"Tomorrow I will be your Queen," she spoke aloud to no one. "And one day, I will rule."


	2. Chapter 2

The wedding was full of more pomp and circumstance than Cersei could have ever imagined. The streets were full of citizens from all over Westeros, crowding the streets of King's Landing in hopes of getting a glimpse of the King's bride and their future Queen. She rode through the crowds in her chariot, flowers tossed at her cart as she sped up the hill towards the sept. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face; if this was any indication of her reign as Queen she was already delighted. In that moment, Cersei was adored and nothing could've prepared her for the outpouring of love that graced the streets of the city that day. It was as if all enemies of the Lannisters and Baratheons, all of those horrid people who still believed in the Targaryen rule, had vanished into thin air. These were her people.

Inside the Great Sept of Baelor even more were gathered to witness the ceremony. Only the important, high born citizens were allowed inside the sept that day. Her entire family graced the first few rows alongside Roberts. Though she knew not everyone within the great families of the Seven Kingdoms, she guessed she soon would have to. As she walked down the aisle she recognized Starks, friends of Robert's and rulers of the North. Cersei had no positive opinions on Northerners, especially the Starks, but perhaps she could learn to tolerate them if she had to. Part of being Queen was at least tolerating those beneath her, she figured.

The ceremony seemed to last hours. She tried not to be bored but she couldn't help but want it to end. Each step of the wedding made it seem as if it would never end; from the binding of their hands to the placement of the cloak. Eventually, and almost without warning, she heard the command for Robert to kiss her. And just like that, after hours of nonsense and a single chaste kiss, she was the Queen. She turned to face the hall with Robert by her side. The room rose to them, Jaime in the front row nearly jumping to his feet first. Cersei locked eyes with her brother and smiled; he tried to smile for he but struggled and she understood. She'd done everything in her power to stop him from marrying, why should he be happy when she was now leaving him for her own marriage? She refused to meet his eyes as the pair walked as a couple for the first time through the aisle into the outside world, to greet their people.

Cheers erupted as they walked outside and Cersei could barely believe her eyes and ears. She looked up at Robert in amazement.

"I will never get tired of this," she said, beaming and clutching his arm.

"They will," he said, already disenchanted with the whole affair. He was no romantic.

"So long as you do not, I won't mind," she added flirtatiously.

He grinned and looked down at his new bride, "I don't plan on it."

The feast that evening was another ordeal that seemed to take entirely too long. Cersei found herself increasingly anxious and eager for the night to end. Too nervous to eat, she sat beside Robert sipping on wine as he dined and entertained those who had traveled miles to visit their newly crowned King.

"Congratulations, my Queen," her brother Jaime was suddenly seated across from her. "What does that make me, as brother to the Queen?"

"Ser Jaime, Knight of the Kingsguard," she teased.

He smirked in response. "I hope your new title doesn't get to your head."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that…" Jaime trailed off. She knew why he was doing this, she could see through everything he did. He was an awful liar. "I hope you don't forget about the rest of us, amidst your royal duties."

Cersei simply took in a breath before leaning closer to him from across the table. Robert was, of course, paying no attention.

"I don't appreciate whatever it is you're trying to do. If you honestly think I'm going to forget about my family, you're a fool. If you're insinuating something else, I don't want it ever spoken of again."

Jaime's eyes widened at her bold response. He leaned back in his chair and shrugged. "Very well, your Majesty. I'll take my leave now."

"I think that would be wise," she sipped at her wine some more, the alcohol making her dizzy as her stomach was still nearly empty.

She watched Jaime leave and in doing so turned her attention to her husband. He laughed heartily at some jest a friend of his had made. His friend caught eyes with Cersei and bowed his head to her.

"Oh, Cersei," Robert turned to his wife abruptly. "This is Ned Stark, I'm not sure if you've met."

"I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure," she said, trying not to sound bitter. Ned Stark was Lyanna Stark's brother, and Lyanna had been in the back of her mind all day. Perhaps because Robert must have been thinking of her too, telling himself that it should have been her beside him in the Great Sept. It was a shame for him, however, and a shame for the Starks. But not a shame for Cersei, so she tried not to care.

"Now, please tell me that King's Landing is no place for that awful Bedding ceremony?" Ned Stark asked.

Cersei's heart sank, she hadn't even considered that tradition being used for a marriage between King and Queen.

"I guess it depends on if the people see it fit but…" Robert turned to Cersei, who was engaged in the act of finishing her wine. "I think the Lady has enough to be nervous about," he laughed crudely. If only he knew, she thought to herself.

"Well you know with weddings like this," Ned Stark went on. "Political ones."

Cersei shot him a look as she set down her goblet. How sick she was of hearing about her wedding only being a political one. As if a Stark-Baratheon wedding wouldn't have been equally as political.

"The people like to have proof of consummation."

"They don't need to worry about that!" Robert laughed again. "I think we can handle ourselves in there without the assistance of some rowdy crowd."

Though she despised the way Robert spoke of it with her so nearby, she was grateful for his words. She, after all, did not approve of that barbaric bedding ceremony.

"I think with that said…" Robert turned his attention to Cersei. "It is getting late."

He suddenly seemed so huge to her, and she like a small girl. All she could do was nod, for she feared her voice would not support any words.

"What say you, my Queen?"

She swallowed hard, her throat drying as she desperately wished for more wine. "I'm quite fatigued from the day's events, my Lord… I could certainly… lie down."

Robert snorted. She didn't even have to play the coy act she had planned on playing, with Robert looming over her and the prospects of married life on the very near horizon, she was nervous enough.

"Come then," he rose from his seat at the table and helped her to her feet as well. He was tipsy from drink and with a hand around her waist, he was almost using her for support to stand. The attention of the room turned to them immediately, and almost instantly Cersei locked eyes with Jaime.

"My wife and I are to go to our bed now."

The crowd cheered. She would've blushed if she weren't so appalled by them.

"No need to carry us in there, you can rest assured we'll get the job done."

Cersei lowered her head, eyes widening and wishing her husband not to say another word. She daren't look at Jaime now, for she knew he must not have liked the King's forwardness much either.

With his arm around her waist, Robert led Cersei out the doors of the Great Hall and towards his bed chamber.

"Did I embarrass you back there?" he laughed as they entered his chamber.

"No, my lord."

"Robert, please. I'm not going to waste my breath calling you 'her majesty' or 'my lady.' You're my bloody wife, I think I can call you by your first name."

"Of course, Robert, I don't mind."

She moved slowly through his room, getting a better study of it than she had the night before. It was large and lavishly decorate, more so than hers. Hunting trophies hung from his walls and dark, thick curtains covered every window. Only a half dozen candles illuminated the room. The darkness made the room smaller and more intimate. Robert was pouring the couple more wine as Cersei got closer to the bed. It was larger than her own, she imagined at least four people could comfortably sleep in it.

"Here, I imagine you'll need this," he said, pushing the wine into her hand.

"Thank you."

"You're not too scared are you?" Before she had time to answer, he continued. "I hope you're not. There's nothing worse than a girl who's scared and completely unresponsive. Do me a favor, if you're scared, at least be responsive."

"Yes, I will do my best."

He laughed, drunkenly. "You don't even know what I mean by that… I haven't bedded a virgin in… I don't even know how long."

Cersei swallowed, hiding her discontent with the conversation as best she could.

"I'll do my best to please you, my lord… Robert."

He finished off his goblet and put it back down on the small cabinet it had come from. Cersei attempted to finish hers quickly as Robert approached her slowly. In this lighting he looked especially handsome and as he neared in closer to her, her heart rate increased.

Robert placed his hands on her nearly bare shoulders and pushed the silk of her dress down to reveal more of her chest. He was forceful, spinning her around quickly to get his hands on the back of her dress. She wished a maid to be there with her, as she was sure his large and oafish hands had no clue how to properly undo a dress of that complexity. It sounded as if he was just tearing at the laces of her corset. Pulling until something became loose enough for him to take off. She probably could've done it quicker herself but eventually she stood before her husband in nothing but stockings and the small heeled boots she'd worn that day.

"You are beautiful," he said, as if he hadn't quite realized it yet. He quickly pulled his tunic off before grabbing Cersei by the back of her neck and pulling her lips close to his. Her body tingled as his hands moved down her lower back, cupping her bottom before picking her up her with ease to place her back down onto the bed. She reclined easily onto the soft mattress, feeling a sexual energy pulse through her as she watched Robert remove his boots and trousers. Before he returned his attention to her she removed her boots and stockings and lay completely naked before her Lord Husband's eyes.

His member was large but the sight of it did not scare her. She considered various sexual tricks she'd learned throughout her adolescent escapades with Jaime; using her mouth and hands in ways that were sure to impress and please him. But she was playing the part of coy virgin, who knew nothing of the sexual world she was about to enter into. She simply parted her legs slowly for him as her climbed on top of her.

She was certainly aroused, he pressed against her as his mouth trailed from her neck to her breasts. She bucked her hips slightly, impulsively, to signal her arousal to him. One of his hands dipped between her legs and she moaned suddenly. Her was certainly experienced, more so than she. Soon he was inside her, she cried out at first in pain. It wasn't as painful as she knew it was supposed to be, but it didn't hurt to play it up. She enjoyed Robert, though, more than she had anticipated. Though intoxicated, his hips circled in a gentle and sometimes erratic rhythm that brought pleasure coursing throughout her body. She remembered his orders to be responsive, so she was. She moaned with every sensation, squeezing her eyes tight with pleasure as her body writhed beneath his.

His hands were quick to cup her breasts, squeezing them and sometimes moving to tug at her long blonde hair. He was rougher than Jaime but it didn't bother her, it was new and exciting and certainly pleasing. His thrusts began to increase in pace and she felt herself actually nearing an orgasm. At the peak of her climax, he began to climax with her. Their damp bodies clung together, riding out their orgasms in unison. Cersei smiled, she had completed her first duty as Queen.

Robert's body was heavy and limp on top of hers. He must have been nearly unconscious at that moment, rolling from his position on top of her slowly.

"Lyanna," he moaned under his breath after he had settled into the spot beside her.

Any pleasure within Cersei's body had instantly vanished.

"What did you just say?"

But he was already asleep.


End file.
